musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey (band)
Monkey is a ska band from the San Francisco Bay Area of California. Influences include: Skatalites, Toots & The Maytals, Desmond Dekker, and Elvis Costello. Their music sounds like, rocksteady, and ska dominate, while elements of rock, rockabilly, latin, and soul are also present. The band is currently signed with Asian Man Records, also based in the Bay Area. In its almost ten-year existence, Monkey toured the entire US, Canada, and parts of Mexico, bringing the band's big beat, horn-driven, dancehall sound to people all over the continent. The band typically performs between 150-200 shows per year. Currently, Monkey is performing shows in several parts of California, namely its home, the Bay Area. In its list of accomplishments, Monkey has: * Been Nominated for 2 Wammies (SF Weekly). * Been Nominated for 2 Bammies (Bam Magazine). * Won a 1999 California Music Award for 'Outstanding Ska Artist'. * Had songs on over 20 international compilation releases. * Had songs on a PlayStation soundtrack. * Had songs added to independent film soundtracks * Toured the U.S. over 10 times. * Changito listed as San Jose's Best independent Release for 1998. Band Members Monkey's lineup has had no shortage of changes in its existence. It is believed that there have been at least 30 different members since it was initially formed. The current lineup features: *Curtis Meacham: guitar, lead vocals *Brian Lockrem: trumpet, backup vocals *Dustin James: trombone, keyboard *Dan Root: saxophone *Donelle Cory: bass *Micah Turney: drums Albums Monkey has produced three albums to date. The first two were independently produced, and the most recent was recorded by Asian Man Records. Their debut album Chantigo! has sold over 6,000 copies, all without any label support or distribution. Current Albums: *''Chantigo!'' *''Station Wagon Living'' *''Cruel Tutelage'' (Asian Man Records) *''Monkeyska'' (A best-of album released in Japan by Ska in the World Records) Formed in the Summer of 1996, Monkey enjoyed the success of the third wave ska movement. Quickly earning several Nominations and awards, including the coveted California Music Award (Bammie 1999). Frequently called the "Hardest Working Band in the Bay Area," Monkey continued touring internationally and releasing records on labels like *Deluxe Entertainment and *Asian Man Records, long after the fall of Third Wave. Discography *Monkey (Self-Titled) 4-Song Demo *Deluxe Entertainment *Jammas In Pajammas 2-Song Sampler *Deluxe Entertainment *Changito Full Length Album *Deluxe Entertainment *Monkey/Unsteady 7" Vinyl *Asian Man Records *Astro EP 2000 4-Song Sampler *Deluxe Entertainment *Station Wagon Living Full Lenth Album *Deluxe Entertainment *Cruel Tutelage Full Length Album *Asian Man Records *Monkey Ska (Japan Release) Full Length Compilation *Disc Union Soundtracks *Pervert The Movie Stag Films *Big Air Playstation Game *Yesterday, Today & Tomorrow Starving Artists Films Compilations *Bay Area Ska Bay Area Ska *Freedom Sounds Shanachie Records *F@#ing Free! Bayareaska.com *Groovin' In The Grass U of AZ *Infinite Diversity Section 31 Records *Live From Mars Random Order *Mail Order Is Fun Asian Man Records *Mario From Italy Green Fridge Records *Potluck Ska Stub-Daddy Records *Primo Sonic Rhythms Vol. II Rivercidal Syndicate Records *Puro Eskañol 2 Aztlan Records *Reggae Soundsystem Live 105 Presents *Ska, Rocksteady & Reggae Steady Beat Records *Skamageddon III Moon Ska Records *Sofa's Choice Little Lucky Records *Soundoff 2001 Ultravibe.com *Still Standing Jump Up Records *West Coast Skampolation Full Stop Industries *What'd You Expect for Free? Skratch Magazine *Who's the Man? Full Stop Industries *Winners Vol. I I.M. Magazine Achievements *1997 Wammie Nomination (SF Weekly) *1998 Wammie Nomination (SF Weekly) *1998 Bammie Nomination (Bam Mag) *1999 California Music Award Winner *2000 Independent Music Award Nomination *2000 Winner of the Ernie Ball Vans Warp Tour Contest *2002 Winner of the Alice 97.3 fm Now & Zen Garage Band Competition *2003 Winner of the I.M. Magazine Band Search External links * Purevolume Website Other Obscure references A Female beatboxer Derived from The name Tiphani... is a lucky Monkey (usually new to the concept) External links *Monkey's Homepage *Monkey's MySpace Page *Asian Man Records Monkey Category:Third-wave ska groups